Forum:Urgent quest: 2 Tigrex
I have One big question whats the best way to do Urgent quest: 2 Tigrex for HR 6. Me and Three of my friends are working on getting HR 6 we have most of the HR 5 quests done Were dreading this quest because it's gonna be like when we first took on a tigrex but there both pluses and they hit like a truck. If anyone has any has any good ways to beat this quest please let me know asap where gonna take them on this saterday and sunday. :Depends, you wanna beat this mission like a badass or just go through with it quick and be HR6? I'll take it you want the latter. One Tigrex stays in the right and middle snowy mountains. The other goes from area one to the middle snowy mountain. You should try to beat the snowy mountain one first. Try to keep them seperated. Only fight them when theyre not in the same area. Im at this mission in the game too now, but I've been playing solo. Onslaught Hammer pounds them a new one. Bring a lot of Flash Bombs, Shock Traps, and Pitfall Traps. Come back if you still need help. PitchBlack696 10:48, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I just beat it now for the first time and got to HR6. =) Took me about 40 minutes to kill the first one, and about 3-5 to kill the second (i know its weird..?). In total, I used 3 Flash Bombs and 1 Shock Trap. Hit the head with the Onslaught Hammer when you have the chance. Very quick kill. PitchBlack696 21:29, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Did you just hit it normaly or with a charge attack? Also did you have the Powercharm and the Powertalon? For the flash bombs wheres a good place to get flash bugs my supply and my friends supply are running low and the farm dosen't give them all that often? ::I did the superpound about 85% of the time, its the second strongest move and it's fast enough to not put you in danger. Yes, I have both powercharm and powertalon. Flash bugs you get in area 2 of elder snowy mountains. You can get more at the farm. Even more by using White Cat Hammer on the Bug Tree in the farm. Expect combining though. PitchBlack696 03:10, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Trolley 14:28, 3 December 2007 (UTC) well if you use a lance...lets say you have guard up+2...and you've got the kirin lance...stay in area 8 and you'll slaughter them....just stand in the wall and let it get stuck./.. ---- The 2 Tigerexes? I killed them both solo by hitting them on the head with the G-Sword charge attack(Lacerator Blade, 1104 ATK ^^ though i used the Wyvern Agito (1008 ATK)'prior to acquiring the Lacerator) I charge the attack behind him when he's in that ''hit-me-now' stance he does after he jumps twice in Rage mode, if you start the charge when his tail does that little spasm during the 'hit-me-now' stance he should move his head into position just as the charge lv3 comes down on his skull... OUCH. All you really need to worry about him them being together in the same area. DON'T flash him either, it just makes him unpredictable and make it more likely you'll get hit. Unless you're using a Bow or Gun then by all means. When i do it with a friend i make him a gunner on the ledge in Area 8, sure he may not always be able to shoot but Tigerex is such an idiot he'll actually try and attack him and get his head stuck in the wall, at which point i go for the tail OR if thats already off, just charge lv 3 on his hips because 1008 attack at lv3 will HURT regardless of where it lands XD. For a Laugh if both Tigerexes are in area 3 and one was limping, just sit on the ledge in area 3 and watch the weaker one get killed by the other one ^^ --Wyvern Steve 09:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC)